


Merry Month of May Drabble: Making a Statement

by methylviolet10b



Series: May 2019 Drabbles [7]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Holmes directs Watson's attention to an interesting bit of decor. Written for the Merry Month of May Drabblefest event over on Watson's Woes.





	Merry Month of May Drabble: Making a Statement

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Back to being silly again, but hopefully not too over the top. References to another work of mine. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.
> 
> Prompt: The language of flowers. Long-time readers of mine may recall that I wrote a [whole drabble story ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/341769) that revolved around this subject, one accidental bit at a time. This one is more of an amuse-bouche.

  
“Watson.” Just my name, but the subtle tilt of his head directed my attention where Holmes wanted it. A ceramic vase filled with silk and paper flowers graced the table in the sitting-room, a visually pretty arrangement.  
  
I recognized some of the artificial flowers. Foxglove. White poppies. And rosebay, also called rhododendron. I also remembered their meanings, thanks to the book Mary had and the dangerous case it had helped us solve: insincerity, eternal sleep, and danger.  
  
I raised my eyebrows. If Holmes’ client was half as unusual as her choice in flowers, this could be a very interesting case.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 15, 2019.


End file.
